I Am The Calm, You Are The Storm
by EverybodysDEVIL
Summary: Andromayda just moved to forks and there she meets Emmett. She thinks he's adorable but she knows he will never like someone with a kid. Is it true? and will she accept his true nature? WAY BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY..I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cullen's**

**I suddenly awoke from a deep sleep. I spared a glance at my alarm clock which read 5:03 a.m. I sighed, knowing why I had woken up so early in the morning. As if on cue, a high pitched cry was heard from the room directly across from mine. I tiredly got up from my bed and dragged myself into that little room. I instantly saw my blonde haired, blue eyed angel sitting on her bed holding her favorite teddy bear. **

**She just stared at me innocently as if she hadn't just woken me up with her wailing. This was starting to become a routine. For the last week, she has suddenly been waking up earlier than usual. You'd think that a 2 year old would sleep more. I made my way to the bed and picked her up.**

"**Elizabeth Marie, why oh why must you wake up so early?" I asked mostly to myself.**

**I quietly got her ready for the day, though I wouldn't be with her for the first half of it. Today I would be starting my freshman year at Forks High School. We just moved here to Forks, a couple of days ago. I would only be a month late into the school year, so I don't think it will take long for me to catch up. **

**Once I finished getting Lizzie ready, I put her on her bed so I could get ready myself. I grabbed some loose jeans and a grey, long sleeve t-shirt and headed into the bathroom. I took a 5 minute shower and started to dry myself off. I pulled on my clothes and quickly blow-dried my hair. I really hate the heat from the blow-drier. In fact, I hate all heat. I used to live in Michigan and I hated the summer. I'm really glad we moved here. **

**I finished blow-drying so I ran a brush through my dirty blonde hair. I've never really cared much for how my appearance looks to others. I don't even think I've ever worn any kind of make-up at all. My golden-brown eyes kind of make it look like I had mascara on though I have no idea how. **

**I was finished getting ready in a matter of ten minutes. Not Bad. I went back to Lizzie's room where she was playing with her bear. I picked her up and started to head downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I set her down and she ran to the side of the couch, where her toys were. **

**I went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast. I decided to just make bacon and eggs. When it was done, I called Lizzie in to eat. For some odd reason, she eats her scrambled eggs with ketchup. I think it is disgusting. I smiled as I watched her eat. She was my angel, my world. I would do anything for her. Then my thoughts turned in a new direction as I remembered the reason she was here. I would never forget the night my world changed or the drunken man who changed it. I shuddered at the memory.**

**No, it was in the past and I have to try and forget. **

"**Mama." I heard from the side of the couch. I hadn't even noticed Lizzie moved.**

"**What, baby?" I asked. She walked over to me and held up a chipped block. **

"**It broke." She said sadly, looking down.**

" **It's ok. We'll buy some new ones soon." I replied. Her mood shifted and she brightened. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I glanced up and saw my mother, as cheerful as ever. She smiled when she saw us. **

"**Hey Lizzie. Hey 'Mayda." She said.**

"**I told you not to call me that." I said, annoyed. "Mayda" is such an ugly nickname. I hate it. My full name is Andromayda Alyssa Verari. She could have came up with something better, like "Andy". But no, it HAS to be 'Mayda. She has issues but I still love her. **

"**But it's cute!" She pouted. Sometimes she could be so childish. **

"**Then I'll call you Nora." I said. **

"**No, I'm mom." She said as she went to get her breakfast. My mom watches Lizzie while I'm at school. She's a big help. My dad helps sometimes too but he usually wakes up later than the rest of us. **

**10 minutes later, my little sister came down the stairs yawning. She's 12 and she looks a lot like me except she has dark brown eyes. Even though I'm 3 years older than her, we look like we are at least 6 years apart. I look older than your average 15 year old. Maybe it was from having a baby.**

"**Morning, Alex." My mom said. Again, another nickname. Although it's way better than mine. Her real name is Alexandra. **

"**Morning." She yawned again. The rest of breakfast went without much excitement and then it was time for me to go to school. I went upstairs and grabbed my backpack and a zip-up jacket. I got back downstairs and started to put my tennis-shoes on. **

"**Have fun." my mom said. I got up and gave Lizzie a kiss. I waved to Alex and my mom. They waved back. I walked out the door and I heard "See you later, mama." I smiled and continued on my way. I only lived a block away from the school so I could walk there quickly. I wonder what the people at school are like. I heard that there were only about 400 people in the whole school. **

**It only took me 5 minutes to get to school. People were already pulling into the parking lot. As I passed, people stared and talked among themselves. Did they have nothing better to do? I didn't pay attention to their conversations even though I could hear them. **

**I quickly walked into the building that read "Main Office". Inside, it was slightly warmer than it was outside but still cool. Behind a desk was a middle aged woman with short, red hair. Her name tag read "Mrs. Cope". I walked slowly to the desk and then she noticed me. **

"**I'm Andromayda Verari. I'm new here." I said politely. **

"**Oh yes, of course. I have your schedule right here." She said. I had a feeling that everyone in this school knew who I was. Mrs. Cope handed me my schedule and gave me a piece of paper that had to be signed by all of my teachers. She wished me good luck and I thanked her and left the office. I had history first and I easily found the building that it was in. When I stepped into the classroom, all eyes were on me. Seriously, these people need lives.**

**I walked up to Mrs. Gates, the history teacher, and had her sign the paper. She sent me to a seat towards the back of the room. I turned to the right and found a short, overweight kid staring at me. No wait, not at me, but at my chest. I turned away. Ew… that was disturbing. Sure, my chest was a little larger than normal 15 year olds, but that was a side effect of having a baby.**

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see who it was. Behind me was a pretty girl with curly, light brown hair and hazel eyes.**

"**Hi, I'm Arianna Rhodes. Nice to meet you." She said. She was the first student to talk to me. **

"**I'm Andromayda Verari. Nice to meet you too." I said back. The bell rang so we didn't get to talk much after that. I found out that Arianna was in all of my morning classes. She even invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. **

**When lunch time came, Arianna walked with me to the cafeteria. Once again, all eyes were on me. I was starting to get self- conscious. I still had a tiny bit of belly fat from when I was pregnant. No, I have to stop thinking that. It's not like they are looking at my stomach and I'm not fat anyway. Sometimes, I can be so stupid. **

**We walked through the lunch line and got our food. All I got was a piece of pizza and a lemonade. I wasn't very hungry. Arianna led me to a table where her boyfriend Tyler sat along with their friends Cody and Nicole. They were all really nice people and they all seem to like me. **

**Nicole started talking about her baby sister which reminded me of Lizzie. I wonder how she's doing. My eyes were roaming the cafeteria when my gaze landed on a certain table. There were 5 inhumanly beautiful people talking among themselves. There was a handsome bronze haired boy with his arm around a beautiful blonde haired girl who looked like she belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine. Next to them was a small, pixie like girl holding the hand of a blonde boy who looked like he was in pain. Then at the end was a big, muscular guy with curly, dark brown hair.**

**All of them had pale, chalky skin. They all had golden eyes with purple bruises under them. I got a better look at each of them and when I came to the last one my breath stopped short. He was absolutely gorgeous, easily the most beautiful of them all in my opinion. Suddenly the bronze haired boy smirked and spoke to the muscular one. The muscular one smirked too and looked at me. His gold eyes were intense and playful. I couldn't help but keep staring.**

**He was so adorable. The bronze haired boy said something else to him and he laughed. When he smiled, you could see his dimples. He was like a giant teddy bear. This time it was the bronze haired boys turn to laugh. I wonder what is so funny. I made myself look away from my their table and back to mine.**

"**Who are they?" I asked Arianna, looking at the beautiful people. She didn't seem surprised that I asked. **

"**Oh, they are the Cullen's and the Hale's. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale and the blond boy is Jasper Hale. They're twins. The boy with the reddish-brown hair is Edward Cullen and the spiky haired girl is Alice Cullen. The big one is Emmett Cullen." She said. **

"**They don't look related." I said.**

"**They're not. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." She explained. Oh, I see. **

"**Are any of them in our grade?" I asked. Maybe Emmett was in my grade, though I highly doubt it. He looks much older. **

"**No. Edward and Alice are juniors and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are seniors." She said. Wow. She certainly knew a lot about them. They must be popular. **

**Emmett and I were 4 years apart. We'll probably never even speak to each other. That sucks. Wait, I don't even know this guy. I shouldn't be thinking that. Besides, he'd never like someone like me anyway. No teenager would want a girl who has a kid. **

**I instantly thought of that night. No no no. I promised I'd forget. I took another look at the Cullen table. Edward was frowning and speaking to Emmett. Emmett's face changed from surprise, to worry, to anger, and lastly confusion. He looked at me quickly and then looked at Edward. Something was strange. I also didn't like the look on Emmett's face. He should be smiling.**

**I was getting really confused. I don't even know these people and I fell strangely connected to them. The one named Jasper looked at me oddly and then looked at Alice like she was in outer space. Suddenly her head snapped to me and she had a huge grin on her face. The blond girl, Rosalie, was glaring at me. Now all of the Cullen's were staring at me. I was feeling really uncomfortable. Then they all started talking to each other with confused expressions.**

**Just then, the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Arianna laughed and dragged me out of the cafeteria. I didn't even have time to look back at the Cullen's. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Arianna dragged me out of the cafeteria, I kept thinking how that was one of the weirdest moments of my life. Why did Alice grin at me like that and why did Rosalie glare at me. It doesn't make sense.

Arianna and I had different classes, so we separated. I hurried to my next class which was algebra. I suck at algebra. I had the teacher sign the paper sat down in my seat. Did the Cullen's always act that strangely or was it just because I arrived. I cant believe its bothering me that much.

I wasn't really paying attention during the last few classes. Then finally the last bell rang and before I knew it, I was at the Main Office. Mrs. Cope smiled at me when I walked in. I smiled back and handed her the slip of paper. She quickly looked it over and put it in her desk.

"How was your first day?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine." I answered simply. That was not including the hectic lunch. I walked out of the office.

I walked about seven feet when I realized that I forgot to tell Mrs. Cope something. I was going to ask her if I could change my art class to gym. I didn't really like gym, but I wanted to keep in shape. Plus, I really sucked at anything artistic. I turned around and headed back to the office.

I was about to open the door when I noticed someone coming out. I took a step back just when the door opened, revealing Emmett Cullen. He looked surprised to see me there. I'm pretty sure I was staring like an idiot, but I didn't care. He was 2 feet in front of me and I couldn't think properly.

He was so much taller than my 5'3. I was more than a whole foot shorter than him. He seemed to come to his senses and moved out of the way. He held the door open for me.

" Thank you." I finally managed to say. He grinned.

"Your very welcome." he said then bowed dramatically. I laughed and walked through the door. Surprisingly, he followed me. He put out his hand.

"Emmett Cullen" He said, still grinning.

" I'm Andromayda Verari" I replied. I put my hand in his which was way bigger than mine. It was also ice cold. I'm so happy that I didn't pull my hand back right away. He let go of my hand. I heard a honk from outside.

We both turned around to see a shiny Volvo in front of the building with the rest of the Cullen's inside it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He half asked.

" Uhh.. sure." I said. How could I possibly say no.

"Great!" His smile was breathtaking. He opened the door and jogged to the car. He got into the backseat and the car sped away. I was very surprised. I thought that we would never talk to each other but we just did. He also said that he would see me tomorrow!

I remembered that I still had to talk to Mrs. Cope. Forget it. I'll just have to deal with art. I left the building and started to walk home. I got home in five minutes. I walked in the door. My mom was watching TV and Lizzie was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Mayda. How was your first day at school?" She asked.

"It was good." I said. Especially when I talked to Emmett.

"That's good. Lizzie just went to sleep, so she'll probably be out for an hour." she said.

"Ok." I said, then headed upstairs. I put my backpack down and sat on my bed.

Maybe Emmett does like me or maybe he's just being friendly since I'm new. Either way, I really want to see him. I've never really liked anyone before, so this feeling is new. The scene in the cafeteria is still bothering me.

I heard loud footsteps coming toward my room. Alex walked in. She came and sat on my bed. This must be about a boy. Every time she comes in my room, it's because of a boy.

" I absolutely love my new school! There's this cute boy named Jason. He sits right next to me in science. I think he likes me because he kept talking to me." she said. How can people like someone so fast? Well, I guess it's the same with me liking Emmett.

"That's cool." I said.

"Oh come on. Is that all you have to say? Never mind. So anyway, how's your school? Any boy you like?" She asked. Jeez, she is so nosy. Should I tell her about Emmett? I guess it wont hurt.

" Well, there's this one boy named Emmett…" I began.

"Really? You actually like someone? I didn't think you would." She said, surprised. Did she think I was going to be alone forever? Just then, I heard the front door open. Alex and I both headed downstairs, knowing who was there.

"Hey girls." Our dad said. He just got back from work. He is a paramedic. We said hi.

"Welcome home." my mom said. She got up and kissed him. I've always thought it is so sweet, how much they love each other. I wish I could have a love like that. I could hear Alex pretending to gag. I rolled my eyes. I heard a sneeze from the couch.

I looked over to see Lizzie rubbing her eyes. She looked over at us.

"Mama!" she squealed. She rolled off the couch and ran over to me. I picked her up and hugged her to me. She was just so cute sometimes.

An hour later, as we just started eating our dinner, Alex decided to talk about Emmett.

"So, Andromayda has someone she likes." She stated. The look on my parents face was that of shock. Was it really so surprising that I like someone. I am a teenage girl after all. Baby or not.

"Are you ready to like someone, sweetie?" my mom asked. Great. Now she's worried about me. I know she's talking about what happened two years ago. I'm over it. They don't need to worry about me.

"Mom, I've always been ready. There was just nobody that I was interested in." I told her. She didn't look so sure but she was cheerful again.

"So what's this boy like? What's his name? Is he cute?" she asked.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Alex asked.

"Shut up." I told her. " Anyway, his name is Emmett. He's incredibly cute and he's like a giant teddy bear." I answered my mom.

"Is he fat?" asked Alex. Jeez, what is wrong with her?

"No, he's not fat. He has a lot of muscle." I said, thinking of him. I started to cut Lizzie's hot dog into small bite size pieces while I spoke.

"Wow, he sounds like a hunk!" my mom exclaimed. My dad just shook his head, probably thinking that no one could be as good looking as him. Sorry dad, your prime was 15 years ago.

"Mom, sometimes you just shouldn't talk." I said. She was so weird. She just laughed. Sometimes I just don't understand her.

"I don't like the sound of this guy. He sounds like trouble" my dad said. He's just jealous. I just shrugged.

…...

The next day, as I was walking to school, I was practically bursting with excitement. Even though it was raining. I would see Emmett today! When I got to the school, I was surprised to see that there were only a few cars there.

I must have left too early because I was so excited. I decided to wait in the office until more people got there. I went in and sat down on one of the benches. A couple other early people were in there too.

Across from me were three beautiful girls. Though none of them compared to the Cullen's. The middle girl was glaring at me. She had platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She looked like a Rosalie wannabe. I recognized her from my history. Her name is Madison.

On both sides of her were redheads. They were the twins from my algebra class. I think their names are Lori and Lisa. The three of them are the girls that every boy dreams of. It didn't even matter if they are just freshman.

"Hey, that's the new girl with the weird name." Said one of the twins. I didn't know which one of them it was.

"I know. Yesterday, I saw her talking to Emmett after school." Madison scowled. "She better not talk to him or she's going to get a little surprise." She was talking loud enough so I could hear her. As if I'm going to let her stop me from talking to Emmett.

I noticed that there were more cars outside, so I got up and went out. I saw the Volvo that Emmett got in but I didn't see any of the Cullen's. They must have already went to class. I sighed and headed to mine.

As I was walking, people still stared but not as much as yesterday. Alex would love all of this attention. Actually, she probably has the same problem. When I walked into the classroom, Arianna waved me over. I went and sat by her.

We talked a bit and then I heard someone take the seat next to mine. I looked over and saw Madison. She smiled a very wicked smile and looked away.

"Wow, I cant believe she doesn't like you already." Arianna whispered.

"It's because she saw me talking to Emmett yesterday." I whispered back.

" You did! I can't believe you talked to him. He doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Madison. Only his family. You're lucky." She said. I smiled. I can't wait to talk to him. Finally, the class started and we couldn't talk.

All hour, Madison kept sending me glares. It was getting annoying.

When I was walking to lunch, I was bubbling with anticipation. Maybe I could talk to Emmett at lunch. I walked through the doors and saw the Cullen's at the same table they were at yesterday. I smiled to myself. Emmett was as breathtaking as ever.

Right now, he was laughing and his dimples were showing perfectly. I got my lunch and sat down with Arianna, Tyler, Cody, and Nicole. I looked over at Emmett. As if he knew I was watching him, he caught my eye and waved. I smiled and waved back. I heard Nicole gasp beside him.

"You know him?" she said. I nodded.

"I met him yesterday." I replied.

I looked up and saw Emmett walking over here. I was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Do you mind if I sit here?" Emmett asked, pointing to the empty seat next to me. How could I refuse?

" No, of course not." I replied. He grinned and sat down. Everyone at the table was stunned. All around the cafeteria, people were staring. Madison and the twins were glaring at me. The Cullens were also staring us down.

I focused back on Emmett. He was staring at me with intense honey-colored eyes. They looked brighter than they were yesterday. I felt myself blush under his gaze. My reaction made him smile. His perfect white teeth gleaming.

" How do you like it here so far, Andromayda?" He asked.

The way he said my name was music to my ears. Now that I thought about it, you could hear a slight southern accent when he spoke. Though it was barely noticeable.

" I really like it here. I've met some very interesting people. But I do miss my old house. All my relatives live over there. I miss them too." I said.

" Where did you live before?" He asked.

" Roseville, Michigan." I answered. I felt like I could tell him anything.

" Is that any good?" He asked, pointing at my food. I had spaghetti on my tray.

" It actually is, believe it or not. You should try some." I said. He looked disgusted and then laughed.

" I'm not really…hungry, at the moment. Maybe later." He said it like it was some kind of inside joke. I shrugged.

" Suit yourself." I said and then put a spoonful in my mouth.

Just then, the bell rang. Arianna and the others got up to leave. I totally forgot about them.

" Well, I have to go. See you later." Emmett said, then headed over to his family.

The rest of the day went without much excitement and then it was time to leave. I got my homework and put it in my backpack. I had homework in almost every class.

When I finished, my backpack weighed like 50 pounds. Ok, probably not that much, but still a lot. I put it on my shoulder and hurried out of the building.

As soon as I walked out, I saw Emmett leaning against the brick wall, looking like a Greek god. His dark curls were slightly swaying in the breeze. He turned, as if sensing my presence, and smiled.

" Do you mind if I walk home with you?" He asked. Was he seriously going to walk me home?

" Not at all." I replied.

We started walking through the parking lot. The people who were still there were staring at us. I was kind of getting used to it. My shoulder started to hurt so I shifted my back pack to the other one.

" Here, let me carry it." He said, holding out his hand.

" Are you sure? It's heavy." I said uncertainly. He laughed.

" Nothing's too heavy for me." He said and then flexed. I believed him with all of those muscles.

" Ok. Thank you." I told him. I handed over my backpack and he threw it over his shoulder.

He was such a gentleman. I couldn't stop staring at him. He caught me staring and smiled. I quickly looked away.

I could see my home a few houses down. I swear I could see someone looking out of the window. Whoever it was disappeared quickly. A couple of seconds later, we stepped in front of my house. Emmett handed me my backpack.

" Thank you for walking me home." I said.

" No problem. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I just nodded.

He started to walk away. I couldn't help but love the way his curls bounced slightly as he moved. I sighed and headed into the house.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…please. Tell me how it was and how I can do better. Or simply tell me you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note….

I am unable to finish this story. But I would love if someone else could finish it for me. I would really appreciate it. You can message me if you want to finish it.

Please take it. I want to see how it will turn out and I will give you my ideas if you want them.

Please and Thank You : )


End file.
